Querido Luka:-MLBONE-SHOT-'Lukloe'
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Chloé, la chica fuerte e indomable ha escrito una carta, pero no es cualquier carta. Dicen por ahí que el amor siempre vence al odio, aquel pedazo de pergamino escrito con amargura por tinta, expresa completamente lo contrario. Debiste haberlo sabido... Inspirado en "Dear John" de Taylor Swift.


**Miraculous no es de mi propiedad, al igual que las ilustraciones aquí utilizadas, ni la canción en la que me baso. Sin embargo la adaptación e idea de unificar éstos tres elementos, si es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

**_Querido Luka:_**

_Sabes, habías robado mi corazón con tu linda sonrisa. Recuerdo que me comía la cabeza pensando cómo demonios había caído ante ti, cómo mi razón entera se había perdido y no podía hacer más que girar alrededor tuyo._

_Las noches se me hacían largas pensando en ti, en todo lo que quería decirte y en el millón de actividades que planeaba a tu lado. En contar mis pasos y mis palabras sólo para que no me conocieras de más y descubrieras que al final no soy más que un bolso caro pero vacío. Alguien que puede desmoronarse si su pilar más fiel se aparta de su lado, y tú eres ese fuerte pilar de mármol costoso y extravagante pero realmente bello._

_Mi madre me acusaba de ser mala hija, de arruinar mi vida por el simple hecho de enamorarme de un tipo que no tenía futuro. "Un músico sin aspiraciones y de carácter débil que te llevará a un abismo de mediocridad y pobreza", decía ella.  
Yo pensaba que estaba loca, que al final todo iría bien._

_Enamorada de tus ojos de mar, aunque dulces e infinitamente más bonitos. Esos que hoy no son más que nubes grises que amenazan mis días soleados con su indiferencia y nulo amor. __Con tus promesas falsas, con tus juegos y reglas que no haces más que cambiar cuando te sientes en desventaja. Rolando entre una y otra del catálogo de personalidades que tenías conmigo.  
_

_Un día podrías parecer el amor de mi vida, y al siguiente eras el verdugo cruel de mi amor. Inclusive había ocasiones en que tu indiferencia era tal que de verdad olvidaba que tus besos podían sanarme el cuerpo, eramos como desconocidos que apenas podían tentarse un poco. Algo que con el tiempo me fue agotando no sólo emocionalmente, sino que acabó por destruir mi "fuerte corazón" aquél que atravesaste sin piedad y luego guardaste en un cofre junto al resto de cosas que te importan muy poco._

_Hoy me he sentado ante la fría tarde para recalcular todo, y para escribir las razones por las que me he ido._

_¿Por qué no lo hice antes?_

_No sé, quizá porque a pesar del dolor yo te seguía amando de una manera más fuerte que mi voluntad, porque con todo y tu frialdad yo mantenía en mi pecho el peor de los horrores que se pudieron inventar en esta vida. La esperanza.  
_

_Soñaba con que un día llegaras arrepentido por todo lo que nos habíamos hecho aún habiendo jurado amor eterno._

_Ahora que no estás todo se ha iluminado ante mí, todo aquello que me hería y me mutilaba a cada segundo tenía tu nombre tatuado y yo no lo quería ver, yo aseguraba que eran malentendidos, que lo hacías sin querer._

_Era demasiado joven._

_No comprendía la necedad que me sumergía en ese desprecio tuyo, en tu afanosa necesidad de darme tu "amor" sólo para degustar la idea de arrebatármelo después. Como un pañuelo que no te sirve más.  
Porque ante cada sugerencia preferías echarme en cara lo mala persona que yo era, que no te podía comprender y más que tu pareja parecía ser un enemigo más, alguien que te apuñala sin piedad. Según tú aquellos que deseaban verte hundido, pero que a mí en su momento me aconsejaron escapar de tu teatro antes de morir estancada.  
Ahora vislumbro la verdad en sus palabras, alcanzo a apreciar aquellos errores que cometí no sólo contra los que me rodeaban, sino contra mí. Yo era muy joven para tener que afrontar ese dolor._

_Tenía diecisiete años, y tú habías reclamado mi ser como tuyo, te habías apropiado del mínimo sentir en mis entrañas, de cada gesto que podía ofrecer. Habías declarado como tuya mi vida entera, y la peor parte es que yo lo dejaba ser así, porque no me importaba ser parte de esos juegos sucios que me imponías, no cuando te amaba tanto. Mientras seguía pasando las noches en vela y en la espera de que un milagro sucediera.  
Que en esos años en que estuvimos juntos me felicitaras una sola vez por mi cumpleaños, que te preocuparas por mi bienestar, o que simplemente te quedaras a mi lado cuando mamá murió. Pero nunca te importó, porque la vida se trataba de ti y de tus sueños, los que sin dudar yo apoyé, aún con mi ánimo fragmentado.  
__Era como divertido para ti el hacerme menos, el no dejarme pasar tus pruebas e infravalorar mis límites.__  
_

_Me pediste tantas disculpas, pero siempre fueron más los destrozos que causaste.  
_

_Porque era habitual en ti querer sanar con un curita las heridas que hacías con bala._

_Han pasado un par de años, lo último que he sabido de ti es que sigues exactamente igual. Rompes el corazón de las chicas sin piedad, capturas sus vidas y las quemas junto a sus sueños sólo para aumentar la llama de los tuyos propios. Las marchitas como las promesas que me hiciste, y que murieron junto a los girasoles que tanto te gustaba cortar del jardín._

_Me tranquiliza pensar que luego de estar al borde del abismo opté por girar sobre mis talones y llevarme el poco amor que me quedaba, aguantando y evitando así que tu devastador fuego me quemara a mí por igual. No me queda más que pedirte que no intentes descubrir lo que he hecho conmigo hasta ahora, podría iluminar aquél oscuro y vacío pesar que tanto te gusta que te rodee, y eso terminará por fastidiarte más._

_Querido Luka, puedo ver ahora todo el tormento que me hiciste caminar de tu mano, a sabiendas de que era más joven que tú, e inexperta en el amor. Era muy joven para que jugaras conmigo, para que me desbarataras el alma y las ganas de vivir. Eso no te importó, que me marchara a media noche con no más que un triste vestido como recuerdo de lo mucho que te quise._

_Por ello mismo te he escrito una carta, para que dejes de buscarme y pensar que me tienes en la palma de tu mano para hacer lo que quieras de mí otra vez._

_He dejado de amarte, después de todo ¿Quién podría seguir haciéndolo?_

_Deberías haberlo sabido._

**_Con agonía :_**  
**_─C.B_**

* * *

_**He estado por ahí y por allá los últimos días.**  
_

**_Hace un mes llegué a los veinte años, y por quinto año consecutivo el sujeto por quien yo hubiese dado mi vida entera, no me felicitó.  
Sé que es una conclusión estúpida, pero dentro de mi corazón siempre creí que me guardaba por lo menos el mínimo aprecio.  
Me equivoqué._**

**_Sin embargo me he encontrado con una persona que me hace reír todos los días, que me anima a cada segundo y que a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo a mi lado, se preocupa por mí y por mi sentir._**

**_Nunca se dejen derrumbar por alguien que no estaría dispuesto a caer al suelo por ustedes._**

**_La canción en que me baso es Dear John de Taylor Swift combinada con una especie de carta de resentimiento para aquél sujeto del que les hablaba le escribí una carta, y es triste que tenga que ser una de éste tipo y no una de amor como tantas veces le prometí._**

_**WENO, BYE, BYE Y NOS LEEMOS A LA PRÓXIMAAAA** _


End file.
